red_clash_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeon Rewards
Demon Tower Rewards * 1F - 5,000 Gold & 60 Artifact piece * 2F - 10,000 Gold & 80 Artifact piece * 3F - 15,000 Gold & 100 Artifact piece * 4F - 20,000 Gold & 120 Artifact piece * 5F - 25,000 Gold & 140 Artifact piece * 6F - 30,000 Gold & 160 Artifact piece * 7F - 35,000 Gold & 180 Artifact piece * 8F - 40,000 Gold & 200 Artifact piece * 9F - 45,000 Gold & 220 Artifact piece * 10F - 50,000 Gold & 240 Artifact piece * 11F - 55,000 Gold & 260 Artifact piece * 12F - 60,000 Gold & 280 Artifact piece * 13F - 65,000 Gold & 300 Artifact piece * 14F - 70,000 Gold & 320 Artifact piece * 15F - 75,000 Gold & 340 Artifact piece "Get Gold and Artifact pieces daily as you go up the demon tower! Are you up for the challenge?" = Daily Dungeon (Gold Battle) Rewards Points Gold * 1~50,000 50,000 Gold * 50,001~100,000 102,500 Gold * 100,001~200,000 157,500 Gold * 200,001~300,000 215,000 Gold * 300,001~500,000 275,000 Gold * 500,001~800,000 337,500 Gold * 800,001~1,000,000 402,500 Gold * 1,000,001~1,200,000 470,000 Gold * 1,200,001~1,500,000 540,000 Gold * 1,500,001~1,800,000 612,500 Gold * 1,800,001~2,000,000 687,500 Gold * 2,000,001~2,400,000 765,000 Gold * 2,400,001~3,000,000 845,000 Gold * 3,000,001~99,999,999 945,000 Gold "Collect a mass of gold by accumulating damage on the treasure box monster! Whack that monster to get rich!" Daily Dungeon (Infinite Battle) Rewards Points EXP Potions * 1~10 200 EXP Potions * 11~25 450 EXP Potions * 26~50 750 EXP Potions * 51~100 1,100 EXP Potions * 101~150 1,500 EXP Potions * 151~250 1,950 EXP Potions * 251~400 2,450 EXP Potions * 401~500 3,000 EXP Potions * 501~600 3,600 EXP Potions * 601~750 4,250 EXP Potions * 751~900 4,950 EXP Potions * 901~1,000 5,700 EXP Potions * 1,001~1,200 6,500 EXP Potions * 1,201~1,500 7,350 EXP Potions "Kill monsters and recieve lots of Exp potions to help your heroes get stronger! Wipe them all out!~" World Boss Rewards Rank Rewards * 1 800,000 Gold, 500 Cubics, 800 Honor Medals * 2~3 700,000 Gold, 400 Cubics, 700 Honor Medals * 4~10 600,000 Gold, 200 Cubics, 600 Honor Medals * 11~20 500,000 Gold, 100 Cubics, 500 Honor Medals * 21~50 400,000 Gold, 50 Cubics, 400 Honor Medals * 51~100 300,000 Gold, 300 Honor Medals * 101~200 250,000 Gold, 280 Honor Medals * 201~500 200,000 Gold, 260 Honor Medals * 501~1,000 150,000 Gold, 240 Honor Medals * 1,001~2,000 100,000 Gold, 220 Honor Medals * 2,001~99,999,999 80,000 Gold, 200 Honor Medals "Face the demon king and accumulate damage to get handsome rewards! Can you survive the battle?" Monastery Rewards: Depends on the element per day, you can receive a hero piece or Artifact pieces based on the element. "Receive hero pieces or artifact pieces based on the element available on the monastery daily by defeating the monsters! Can you defeat the monsters?" Battle Zone (Daily) Rewards Points Rewards * 2,700~99,999,999 300,000 Gold, 200 Cubics, 1,000 Honor Medals * 2,500~2,699 250,000 Gold, 150 Cubics, 800 Honor Medals * 2,300~2,499 200,000 Gold, 120 Cubics, 600 Honor Medals * 2,100~2,299 180,000 Gold, 100 Cubics, 500 Honor Medals * 2,000~2,099 160,000 Gold, 80 Cubics, 400 Honor Medals * 1,900~1,999 140,000 Gold, 70 Cubics, 300 Honor Medals * 1,800~1,899 120,000 Gold, 60 Cubics, 200 Honor Medals * 1,700~1,799 100,000 Gold, 50 Cubics, 150 Honor Medals * 1,600~1,699 80,000 Gold, 40 Cubics, 100 Honor Medals * 1,500~1,599 60,000 Gold, 30 Cubics, 50 Honor Medals * 0~1,499 50,000 Gold, 20 Cubics, 30 Honor Medals Battle Zone (Weekly) Rewards Rank Rewards * 1 800,000 Gold, 800 Cubics, 2,000 Honor Medals * 2 600,000 Gold, 500 Cubics, 1,500 Honor Medals * 3 500,000 Gold, 300 Cubics, 1,200 Honor Medals * 4~10 400,000 Gold, 250 Cubics, 1,000 Honor Medals * 11~50 350,000 Gold, 200 Cubics, 800 Honor Medals * 51~100 300,000 Gold, 150 Cubics, 600 Honor Medals * 101~200 250,000 Gold, 120 Cubics, 500 Honor Medals * 201~500 200,000 Gold, 100 Cubics, 400 Honor Medals * 501~1,000 160,000 Gold, 80 Cubics, 300 Honor Medals * 1,001~99,999,999 120,000 Gold, 60 Cubics, 200 Honor Medals "Gather your heroes, fight other players, get rewarded, and rise up to the rankings on the Battle Zone! Are you strong enough to defeat other players?"